Never Far Behind (Rewritten)
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome and Souta's mom passes away from cancer. In her written will it says they have to live with their birth fathers. Kagome to live with Kisuke Urahara, and Souta to live with Shun Ishida. Uryu Ishida is Kagome's older half-brother because they share the same mother. Will Kagome find love in such a strange supernatural town?
1. Chapter 1

Never Far Behind (Rewritten)

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. If I did I would be a happy woman! But I do own the story line as well as a few choice characters I've created.

Chapter 1: Urahara Kisuke is a WHAT?!

Kisuke's POV

His eyes widened at hearing the news of his ex-wife's passing. Mira had passed away now he was going to have an eighteen year old daughter on his hands. Yes he remembered her well, as she was only five when he and Mira had gotten a divorce. But he had a step-son as well, who had moved to live with his birth father, sadly that happened to be Shun Ishida and Uryu's younger half-brother. Oh what was he to do, the siblings would be coming to Kurakara Town today. He didn't know how to explain to Ichigo and the others about his daughter. He wondered if Uryu knew about his half-brother Souta. He highly doubted it.

With a sigh, he got ready to leave his store/home along with Ururu and Ginta who begged to come along with him.

"Who are we going to pick up again, Urahara?" Ginta asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at the store keeper.

"I believe he said, he was going to pick up a girl named Kagome," Ururu replied in her usual quiet timid voice. She then walked out of the store with Ginta and him following behind her.

At the train station

A young eighteen year old girl with long thigh length midnight black blue hair and sapphire blue eyes sat on a bench as she waited for her supposed father to pick up from the station. She wasn't dumb, she remembered Kisuke well from all the things her mother had told her. Yes the man had left her with no explaination of why he had to leave. She knew that her brother Souta who was sitting beside her, wouldn't be living with her but with a man named Shun Ishida, his birth father. Souta did have midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes much like herself, but they were only half-siblings. And if that's right then that makes Shun Ishida her step-father along with his son Uryu Ishida her half-older brother. How things have changed since her mother's passing.

All three of them shared the same mother surprisingly. Kagome knew about Shun Ishida since he came to Tokyo one year on a business trip. There in Tokyo, the cold man met her mother, or so her mother told her long ago. Anyway the tale went, that they met at a restraunt. They went out for drinks after that, both got drunk and had drunk sex. The next day he was gone. She got pregnant, and gave birth to his son, who she sent off to the only man she could think of that was the father of her baby. She called up Shun and told him to come get his son; if he had enough guts to leave her on a one night stand, then he would raise him.

At the time her mother didn't have money to raise the baby herself. A year later, after she married Kisuke Urahara she was born. Five years later, the marriage went down hill causing Kisuke and her mother to divorce. She then met up with Shun once again two years later, both had sex again. Nine months later she gave birth to her half-brother Souta and Uryu's half-brother as well. Kagome was having a feeling she didn't want to meet her older half-brother who was only a year older then her, while she was seven and a half years older then Souta.

That is exactly how Kagome remembered it all, she was deeply depressed for a while after her mother passed away from cancer on her eighteeth birthday. It was truly a nightmare. Then she finds out in the will her mother had wrote that when she passed away, she would have to live with her brith father, Kisuke Urahara, and Souta to live with his birth father Shun Ishida.

Kagome decided she would take her mother's maiden name, Higurashi. After all she grew up the rest of the way with her mother instead of her father who had vanished for some unknown reason. So now here she was waiting on her father to show up.

"Sorry for the wait, Kagome." A deep husky voice said. She turned to where the voice came from to see her father along with two kids who stand behind him. One had black hair that was tied up in two pigtails, she wore a white dress that had pokadots on it. The boy had blood red hair, red brown eyes. He wore an blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"Hello, dad. It's been a long time has it not." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at him. Too bad she didn't inherit her father's blonde hair.

"DAD?! Urahara, you didn't tell us you had a daughter!" Ginta yelled putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh wow, this certainly is a surprise!" Ururu said with a smile.

"You never asked," Urahara said as he laughed nervously.

"You didn't tell them? Seriously..." Kagome said as she sweatdropped all the while giving him a glare that would have killed him a thousand times over. It was if he was seeing a female version of Uryu, or Shun. But he knew that Kagome had no relation father wise to Shun, but she did have a half relation to Uryu since her mother was also his mother.

Kisuke didn't say anything knowing if he did he might get pounded by his daughter. She was a scary woman, he didn't want to shorten his life by making her angry.

A hour later, the four arrived in front of his shop. "Well, welcome Kagome. This is my shop as well as my home. I will show you to your new room." Kisuke said as he made a motion for her to follow. She followed after him four rooms later, he stopped in front of a door, he opened a door to reveal what was inside. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed, two white oak dressers. Across the room was french doors that lead out to a balcony. Another door lead to a private bathroom, and another door lead to the walk in closet. The walls were painted a dark purple, the floors were wood like the rest of the floor in the house, and a dark purple curtain covered the window.

There were dark purple silk sheets, pillow cases and comforter. "Here is your room. Make yourself at home, Kagome." Kisuke said with a smile. Kagome nodded as she put her things down by the end table that was beside her bed that had an alarm clock on it that read 6:30pm in red numbers.

"This is a really nice room." Kagome said finally after looking around.

"I did have it done just for you, when I heard about your mother passing. I'm sorry to hear that," Kisuke said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Ishida's house

'It's so rude that no one came to get me! Ugh I have an asshole for a father and most like an ice prince for a brother. I'm so unlucky.' Souta thought bitterly as he continued his trek towards his new home. When he finally reached it, he realized he was looking at a fancy mansion. His birth father was rich, his jaw hit the ground.

He walked up the stairs that lead to the front door, he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a cold emotionless man with short black hair, sapphire blue eyes and a pair of glasses on his face. He glared down at the boy in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked coldly.

"Umm...hi. I'm Souta Higurashi, I'm also your second born son. I'm sure you rememeber Mira Higurashi." Souta said gulping when the man's glare intensified.

"Ah, Mira. Yes I remember her. She put a baby on my shoulders and demanded that I take my son because I had the balls to leave her after a one night stand." The man snapped, his glare still in place.

"Um...yes that's her. Well she passed recently. It was in her will that I come live with you," Souta replied.

The man sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened the door more so Souta could walk in. It looked to Souta that the man seemed unhappy, because once again even in death, Mira dumped another child on him.

And this is the start of the Higurashi siblings life in Kurakara Town in their new homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Far Behind (Rewritten)

Chapter 2: The Truth

Souta had known for some time that he was Uryu's full blooded brother, not like his mother had been telling him he as a half-brother. He ignored it because he didn't want her to know that he knew. Souta looked at Shun who looked rather irritated, but sat down on the couch silently.

"Where's Uryu? I thought he lived here with you." Souta asked as he looked at his cold emotionless father.

"He's at school. Later I will enroll you in school so you can go to school tomorrow morning." Shun answered coldly not even looking at Souta as he typed away on his laptop.

Souta sighed, at this rate it would take forever to win his father over. When he thought about his father he always thought of him to be a kinder man. But this changed his views a whole lot. He wondered how his sister Kagome was doing. He even wondered if Shun knew about Kagome even though Shun wasn't her father, she was still related to Uryu, seeing as they shared the same mother.

Without saying anything, Souta took his luggage and took them upstairs. He opened the first door he'd seen to see it was a library, so he kept walking. He opened the next door to see it was a study. He kept walking, opening the next door to see blue walls, wood floor, and somebody's things placed orderly on the dresser, the bed was made neatly, in the far corner was a computer table that had a laptop on it. He walked out of the room, walking to the next door, he opened that one to find that the room was empty, the walls were painted a dark shade of crimson, wood floor, two dressers, a walk in closet, a computer desk, an end table beside the bed and in front of the window was a dark crimson curtain that matched the walls. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

He started to unpack all of his belongings. He took out his laptop placing it in the middle of the computer desk plugging it in. He then took all of his clothes placing them in the dressers and the walk in closet. When he was finished, he took out his alarm clock plugging it in he fixed the time on it, it now read 6:45pm in red numbers. He set his alarm for 6am seeing as school started at 8am in the morning.

While he was doing this Shun was enrolling Souta in the school online. Souta then took out his ipod, tablet, and cellphone out of the suitcase. He checked his phone seeing no text messages decided to text his sister.

'''Hey sister, how are things going at your new home?''' (''' is going to be for texting, and ' will be for thoughts.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Kagome

Kagome had just finished unpacking her things when her phone beeped. She picked up her phone to see a text from her brother.

'''Things are going good. My father is so weird Souta. How about yours?''' Kagome texted back with a smile.

Beep... went her phone.

'''My father is a cold asshole. I wish I had a father like yours Kagome. Well I will see you at school tomorrow.'''

Kagome smiled when she saw the text, 'so Souta thinks his father is an asshole eh? Well I'll be the judge of that when I met him soon. I will go over tomorrow after school when Souta and I walk home.' Kagome thought as she grinned.

'''Souta I'll be coming over to your new home tomorrow, I will be the judge of your father.''' Kagome texted back she giggled wondering what he'd say next. With that thought she went on her myspace account to see all of her old friends were online, including a select few new ones she had added.

PrettySlayer: Hey Kagome. How's the new life?

WarriorMiko: It's alright my father is so weird now that I've met him. My brother thinks his is a cold asshole. Hey I think we've found another Sesshomaru! Lol

SexyMonk: Oh no! God knows we need another one of him! .

HotHeadedHanyou: Fuck...I thought I got rid of him! Damn it!

WarriorMiko: I know! The last time I heard of Sesshomaru, he went to new york for a business trip.

SexyMonk: So Sango dear, will you bear my child yet?

PrettySlayer: NO! You pervert! Is that all you think about?

HotHeadedHanyou: Well he's back. He came back last night. Oh the horror!

WonderfulandBeautifulJak: Hello everyone! :) Ohhhh my Inuyasha is here too!

Sexybandit: Jakotsu what have I told you about claiming people as yours! It's creepy!

WarriorMiko: Hey Jakotsu, Bakotsu. How's it going? :) and Jakotsu, Inuyasha is Kikyo's remember. Gods I hate that wench.

HotHeadedHanyou: Watch it Kagome! And Kikyo is not a wench!

WarriorMiko: She is too Inuyasha! I'm amazed your still dating that slut. .

PrettySlayer: Hey Kagome, I just got amazing news! Kohaku, me and the others are moving to Karakura Town tomorrow! We already enrolled into the high school, we just arrived in Karakura Town so we'll see you tomorrow at school! Eeeeeek!

WarriorMiko: WHAT! That's great!

HotHeadedHanyou: I dumped that slut as you call her because she cheated on me. I still don't know why I stick up for her. :/ And I yes I'll get to see you again Kags. :)

WarriorMiko: Well I will see you tomorrow, I need some Z's :)

HotHeadedHanyou: Goodnight Kagome :)

PrettySlayer: Goodnight Kagome :)

SexyMonk: Goodnight Kagome! ;)

WonderfulandBeautifulJak: Night Everyone! :D

Sexybandit: Night ppl

WarriorMiko signed out.

HotHeadedHanyou signed out.

PrettySlayer signed out.

SexyMonk signed out.

Sexybandit signed out.

WonderfulandBeautifulJak signed out.

Kagome smiled, it was nice to know that her friends would be once again in the same school as her. She had a school uniform that hanged neatly in her closet to wear the next day that she had gotten in the mail before she moved. (I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the soul society

A short white haired guy narrowed his green eyes when he feels a powerful energy enter the human world, in a town called Karakura Town. Yes he knew of the town, no he didn't go there often. Only when he was sent on missions.

Suddenly Yamamoto appears behind the white haired guy. "Toshiro, I want you to go to the human world. Find out where that powerful energy is coming from. But don't kill whoever it is. I'd like to question them." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sama." The white haired guy named Toshiro said. He then opened a portal stepping through it, as he travelled to the human world.

With Souta

Souta sighed, but then he heard the front door open and close. He left his new room to see who it was, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he sees a black haired teen with sapphire blue eyes who looked exactly like Shun. He raised his eyebrow at this, the teen could be mistaken as Shun's twin.

"Who are you?" the black haired teen said coldly narrowing his eyes.

"That, Uryu is your little brother Souta." Shun said from the living room still typing away on his laptop.

"Brother? Since when have I had a brother father?" the black haired teen known as Uryu asked.

"Since now. He's your full blooded brother, who moved here after Mira passed away." Shun said coldly.

"You mean mother passed away?" Uryu asked his eyes widening slightly before they returned to their usual emotionlessness.

"Yes. Souta, this is your older brother Uryu," Shun said coldly, he became silent after that. Souta just nodded his head not feeling up to talking.

"Full blooded brother? And you just now decided to tell me this." Uryu said slightly pissed off that his father neglected to tell him he had a brother.

"Be quiet, Uryu. He's your brother so deal with it." Shun snapped irritated with Uryu's arguing on the matter.

Uryu sighed, then glared at Souta, "don't think because your my brother that I would show kindness to you." Uryu said coldly before he stomped upstairs and into his room slamming his door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Never Far Behind (Rewritten)

Chapter 3: Visit to Ishida's House

She looked into her body mirror, today was the day she went to the Ishida household. She wanted to be the judge of a certain cold man named Shun Ishida. She didn't know much about the man herself; truthfully she was very curious about him.

She wanted to know if Shun Ishida and his oldest son was treating her brother right. She also wanted to ask the man some questions regarding her brother. Maybe she'll throw in a threat or two if he so much as hurt her brother physically or emotionally he'd have to answer to her. And about her brother's older brother Uryu, she was curious about him as well.

Kagome smirked, 'now if only that Uryu brat knew that I was the half-sister. How would be react.' Kagome thought as she imagined how he'd react to that. She had heard from girls who idled and looked up to him because of his high IQ and sewing skills. It was pathetic to even think about, he had no other skills besides the fact he practiced the art of the Quencie. She wasn't dumb, in fact she was intelligent. Which is why she was titled the Higurashi prodigy when she was seven. There was nothing she couldn't do once she's seen it in action.

Kagome put on her school uniform, putting on some eye liner and mascara with a light layer of lip gloss. She nodded in approval, walking out of her room she went downstairs. Ururu was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Ginta was arguing about something or other. There were a few words she picked up on, like...'Ichigo' 'Rukia' and 'hallows.' Whatever they were, she silently told herself that she'd find out what hallows were.

'Just what are hallows? And who is Ichigo and Rukia? Maybe I'll find out at school.' Kagome thought, she sat at the kitchen table as Ururu placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the table. Kagome nodded her thanks as she started eating. Soon Kisuke joined, along with the big guy with the mustache and sun glasses over his eyes, and Ginta who mumbled a thank you when food was placed in front of him.

"So Kagome, excited about your first day of school today?" Kisuke asked, she took notice of the ugly white and green striped hat he had on, and that rediculous fan he hand in front of his face.

"No." Was all Kagome said.

"What do you mean no, Kagome? People your age usually like school." Kisuke answered with a frown, placing his fan down on the table.

"I hate school. But I'm going so I can see my little brother." Kagome replied in a bored tone that said 'shut up or else'.

Kisuke nodded daring to not say another word. He knew that his daughter was a strong one. He really didn't want to risk pissing her off.

"Well, then. You might want to leave now or you'll be late." Kisuke pointed out. Kagome nodded as she got up and left the house/store gracefully taking her school bag with her.

Uryu's POV

Surprisingly the house had been silent with his new brother in the house. The boy kept to himself, hardly ever coming out. The boy hadn't talked to him since his rude comment last night. He wasn't sorry for saying it either.

He put his uniform on, walking out of his room he found his brother walking out of his room at the same time. The boy acknowledged him with a nod before walking off not saying a word to him. Was what he said that harsh that the boy stopped talking all together? He wasn't so sure.

His brother grabbed a slice of toast, his father was found drinking a cup of coffee tying away on his laptop. It was common everyday routine that his father ignore him. But now he'd be ignoring his 'brother' as well. His father wasn't at all fond of the boy, he noticed. He always winced at the mention Mira passing away, namely his mother as well as his brother's mother. He hoped to god that he didn't get another sibling or he couldn't say he'd be too happy.

"Souta." His father said sternly, catching the boy's attention who just stared at his father with a blank bored expression on his face.

"Yes?" he asked in a deadpanned voice that said 'get on with it already.'

"Will you're older sister be attending the same school?" his father asked. He paused in mid-step when he heard the words 'older sister.' What did that mean exactly?

"Yes. I will see her at school. My sister has a strong dislike for cold assholes since she was around them a lot." Souta replied as he smirked noticing Shun's now annoyed look on his face.

"I sure hope you're not talking about me boy." Shun said as he narrowed his eyes at Souta.

"Why of course not. I was talking about Uryu," Souta retorted sarcastically, which meant he really was talking about his father. He scowled, he didn't like that at all.

"I am not cold, boy. I'm strict. Now get out of my sight and go to school." Shun snapped. Souta nodded with a smirk on his face knowing he irritated Shun with his comment, walked out of the house.

He sighed as he too left the house following behind Souta. 'Great, I have another sibling. What is the world coming too?' He thought as his eyebrow twitched now irritated.

They made it to school with enough time to get to their lockers, or in Souta's case get his schedule. Once he got his schedule, he noticed his sister right away.

"Kagome!" Souta called out to his older sister.

"Souta!" Kagome replied. "How was the first night at ice prick's house?" Kagome asked. Souta smirked knowing she was talking about Shun as well as Uryu.

"Well, it was horrible. They have no sense of humor. They are as cold as ice, I'm sure they'd freeze an ocean with how cold they are. And Uryu was very unwelcoming to me." Souta said with disdain at the mention of his older brother.

"I see. Where is ice prick now?" Kagome said as she looked around.

"Oh he went off to class, which is something we should be doing," Souta said as he started to walk off to class.

Kagome nodded as she followed him.

In the classroom

"Okay students, quiet down!" Mrs. Hozuki said in a stern voice. "Today we got two new students." Mrs Hozuki said.

As soon as she said that, Kagome and Souta walked into the room.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I don't take bullshit from anyone, especially boys who think because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick someone's ass to hell and back. I hate preppy know it alls, snobs, and bullies. I will defend my family and any friends I make while I'm attending this school. So if anyone pisses me off, I will make your life a living hell. Mess with my friends or family, I'll also make your life a living hell." Kagome said giving her introduction.

"And I'm Souta Higurashi. I am Kagome's half-brother. Yeah pretty much what she said." Souta said calmly.

"Kagome you can sit behind Ichigo Kurosaki, and Souta you can sit behind Renji Aburai." Mrs. Hozuki said as she pointed out at the empty desks. (In this story, some of the soul reapers attend high school. Toshiro will come in eventually.)

Kagome nodded as she walked to her desk sitting beside a orange haired, brown eyed guy that had a permanent scowl on his face. Souta did the same sitting behind a red haired, brown eyed guy also with a permanent scowl on his face.

'Well at least I know who Ichigo is. But I still don't know who Rukia is.' Kagome thought, she then observed around the room scanning it with her sapphire blue eyes. She took notice of a girl with short black hair that stopped at her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes that sat near the front of the class. She seemed really short as well. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Alright! I'm going to assign people an assignment. This assignment, is that you have to write all you find out about your assigned partner. I will give a list of who's paired with who." Mrs. Hozuki said as she grabbed a clipboard in her hand.

"Ichigo and Kagome, Renji and Kanue, Rukia and Fuyu, Orihime and Takahiro, Souta and Ikkaku, Mana and Tobue, Shinji and Akira, Nala and Shoji, Uryu and Rina, Sado and Byakuya, Kana and Jin..." Mrs. Hozuki said, (I don't feel like writing the other names because I can't remember them) the other students groaned when they heard the person they were paired up with.

After School

Kagome sighed glad to be out of school for the day. Souta followed as he walked beside her.

"Oh yeah, you're coming to ice prick's house today. So be prepared when you met Shun, he's a bit hard to get used too." Souta said.

"Nothing I can't handle, Souta." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Okay." Souta said, convinced that she could take care of herself. They soon arrived at ice prick's home. They walked in, taking off their shoes.

Souta looked around the house to see if he could see Shun anywhere. He then noticed him in the living room typing away on his laptop like he had been doing before he left for school that morning.

"I'm home. Are you still typing away? You're fingers will fall off if you keep doing that." Souta said as he smirked. Shun stopped typing and glared at Souta with warning.

"Who's this?" the man snapped as he glared at Kagome who stood beside Souta.

"This is my older sister Kagome. She's come to judge you," Souta said calmly with a shrug.

"I see my brother was right. You are an ice prick." Kagome said bluntly as she blinked at the cold man who sat on the couch with his laptop in his lap. The man's eyes widened as he took in her features.

"Souta...does she usually show this much disrespect?" Shun asked.

"Only to the assholes. Meaning you." Souta said smirking when Shun's eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"Heh, damn right Souta. Besides, you've done nothing as of yet to earn such respect, Ishida." Kagome said smirking in the same fashion her brother was.

Shun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day. 


End file.
